mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Party 11 (Nintendo Switch 3D)
'Mario Party 11 '''is the 11th installment in the main ''Mario Party ''line of games. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Playable Characters This installment in the ''Mario Party ''series contains the most playable characters in a ''Mario Party ''game. There are a total of 46 playable characters, trumping the 40 in [[Mario Party: All-Star Royale|''Mario Party: All-Star Royale]]. * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Toadette * Yoshi * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Boo * Hammer Bro. * Blooper * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Captain Toad * Lakitu * Cappy * Pianta * Spike * Funky Kong * Lubba * Luma * King Boo * Metal Mario * Dry Bones * Chain Chomp * Tanooki Mario * Cat Peach * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Aaron * Brandon C. * Ellie * Cassidy * Mikayla * Katie * Laura Non-Playable Characters * Toad * Lakitu * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy Bosses Mid-Bosses * Mega Goomba * Boomerang Bro. * Chargin' Chuck * Whomp * Shadow Mario * Mega Octoomba * Mega Tail Goomba * Nabbit * Mega Cat Goomba * The Broodals Bosses * 8-Bit Bowser * Larry Koopa * Kamek * Whomp King * Petey Piranha * Dino Piranha * False Bowser * Morton Koopa * Hisstocrat * Bowser Boards Each board is based off a main series Mario ''title. * Green Groves (World 1-1 from ''Super Mario Bros.) * Raccoon Way (World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 3) * Dino Jungle (Yoshi's Island from Super Mario World) * Rock Fortress (Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64) * Sunshine Isle (Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine) * Galactic Road (Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) * Block Plaza (World 1-1 from Super Mario 3D Land) * Acorn Acres (World 1-1 from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Cat Cove (Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World) * Bowser's Lair (Bowser's Castle from Super Mario Odyssey) Jukebox Each board comes with 8 additional songs to use. Green Groves * Rainbow Run from Super Mario 3D World * Band Performance from Super Mario Odyssey * Underground Theme from Super Mario 3D World * Underwater Theme from Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Bowser Battle from Tetris DS * Spinning Door Game from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Underworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Powerful Infant from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Raccoon Way * Super Mario Bros. 3 from Tetris DS * Blue Sky Athletics from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Bowser Jr's Airship Armada from Super Mario Galaxy * Battle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Invincible from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS Dino Jungle * Title/Ending from Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Main Theme (Super Mario World) from Puzzles and Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition * Hightail Falls Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Castle/Boss Fortress from Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Reznor from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Fortress Boss from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Final Boss from Fortune Street * Airship - Super Mario World from Super Mario Maker Rock Fortress * Peach's Castle from Super Mario Odyssey Category:Mario Party Series Category:Mario Tennis Games